You say WHAT ?
by Lune Bazin
Summary: Suite à un sort raté pour maudire France l'ayant humilié lors du Meeting, Arthur se retrouve transformé en un petit chat écaille de tortue. Mit à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, il se retrouve dans la rue, en chat (donc incapable de parler) dans Paris... Mais qui va le ramasser et s'occuper de lui ? ( FrUk)
1. Chapter 1

couple: **FR / UK !**

rating : il existe autre chose que le M ?Même si ça ne viendra que plus tard dans la fic !

Je ne possède malheureusement pas Hetalia et France et England ne sont donc pas à moi ! Je n'ai donc aucune rétribution sur cette fic !

romance /Humour

Pov england

"Cette fois , il y en a marre !"

Emporté par ma fureur, je claque violemment la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel.

"Stupid frog ... bloody moron ..."grommelais-je entre mes dents tout en jetant ma sacoche sur le lit ... Cet enfoiré avait recommencé ! Il m'avait encore humilié !

 _"Tu devrais être habitué maintenant "_

me sussurat une petite voie dans ma tête ... Oui mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien fait ! Et rien que pour prouver cela à ma petite voix ( comment ça je suis schizophrène ? ) je lui rapelle les événements de l'après-midi :

America était encore en train de parler de héros à Canada qui l'écoutait pour ne pas le vexer, Romano tentait de tuer Espagne pendant que l'autre Italie se blottissait contre son amant allemand...Prusse monologuait sur sa magnificence et Grèce dormait ... Un après-midi normal en somme au meeting des nations... J'écoutais le discours que tentait de faire Russie, son capital de dangerosité sincèrement baissé par sa soeur Biélorussie collant sa poitrine à son bras tout en roucoulant, qu'en France m'a subitement dit :

\- "Tu t'es coiffé ce matin ?"

La salle surbruyante est soudainement devenue totalement silencieuse...

\- "I beg you pardon ?"  
Fixant toujours mes cheveux, le pervers me dit en souriant de toute sa bloodye dent blanche

\- "Parce que franchement, ils font encore plus peur que d'habitude !"  
America, n'était jamais en reste pour se moquer de moi, surenchéri immédiatement .

\- "C'est vrai dit donc ! Il ne restais que des pétards ce matin pour te coiffer ?"

Le tout fut suivi d'un fucking rire général et de ce bloody frog me regardant, l'air très fier de m'avoir humilié ...

Le meeting finit donc sur de nombreuses allusions et moqueries sur mes cheveux... Et si encore l'humiliation s'était arrêtée là ! Mais non ! En sortant rouge de honte (maudit soit cette peau pâle montrant si facilement mes rougissements ...) de la salle dès la fin de cette "réunion", ce maudit France m'a suivit et ma susurré à l'oreille, je dis bien **susurrer** , d'une voie séductrice et chaude :

\- " Tu sais, je les aime bien, moi, tes cheveux..."

Avant de partir avec un énorme sourire sadique sur le visage et me laissant rouge de honte tenant mon oreille !

Ah ! Il va me le payer ce pervers, je vais le maudire de ce pas ! On ne s'en prend pas impunément au grand Arthur Kirkiland !  
Ah ! Tout est enfin prêt ...il y a des siècles que je n'utilise plus de chaudron (trop encombrant) pour fabriquer mes filtres, mais c'est la première fois que je maudis quelqu'un grâce à une casserole ...

 _"tu es en train d'oublier toutes les personnes que tu as empoisonné avec ta cuisine ..."_

Ah ! Shut up little voice ! Donc je disais ...selon la recette pour rendre quelqu'un impuissant...

 _" Tu y vas un peu fort pour une bête histoire de cheveux ,non?"_

I said shut up ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et puis elle n'est pas permanente ...faudrait quand même pas que je tombe à son niveau !

 _"trop tard"_

...qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

 _"rien pourquoi ?"_

huummmm...donc du romarin ...une feuille de laurier rose ... des poils de chat ... DES POILS DE CHAT ?

 **"BOUMM !"**

\- "kof kof "  
je me relève péniblement ...pourquoi y avait t'il des poils de chat sur le morceau de soie que je voulais mettre dans la potion ? Oh la piece semble très grande tout à coup ... et la table ? Je dois surement être un peu etourdi par le choc et... **AAAAHHHH ! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !** Une ...une ...patte ? Oui ! une petite patte toute blanche est posée juste devant moi ! Mes vêtements ! Pourquoi sont-ils éparpillés par terre ? Vite ! Un miroir ! il y avait un miroir dans la piece ... Je me retourne et ... **HORREUR !** je me suis transformé en ...en ...en chaton ! En chaton aux tâches marrons claires sur un pelage tout blanc ! Et aux grands yeux verts !

 _"Tel est pris qui croyait prendre..."_

Ah toi, c'est pas le moment ! Il faut à tout pris que je ...  
et la porte derrière moi s'est ouverte tout à coup ...

* * *

Voila voila ! Il s'agit de ma toute première fic ! Je ne suis pas très douer en Orthographe donc je cherche des betas readeuses !

Laisser moi une review, ça motive pour écrire la suite et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous a tous ! XOXO !


	2. Chapter 2

Blablabla perso pas à moi blablabla pas de rémunération...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Pov France**

Je viens à peine d'arriver à l'Hôtel d'Arthur que j'entends déjà une explosion !Il n'a donc toujours pas compris que la cuisine ne serat jamais faite pour lui ?  
Je me dépêche de monter les étages mais des vigiles (des gorilles) m'arrêtent au début du couloir menant à sa chambre. Une femme de ménage entrée avec un pass de la direction, il vaut mieux que j'aille vite voir ce qui se passe...

\- "Vous ne pouvez pas passer Monsieur"

me crit le gorille numéro 2. Je lui colle ma carte sous le nez, et il me laisse finalement passer en bégayant des excuses.  
Avec tout ça, des bruits de lutte ont commencé à sortir de la chambre ! Il faut que je me dépêche... j'arrive enfin devant la porte laissée ouverte et je vois...la femme de ménage courant derrière un chaton explosant encore plus la pièce...si c'est possible...

\- "Que ce passe t'il ici, Mademoiselle ?"

Je devrais franchement arrêter de parler avec une voix enjôleuse a toutes les femmes que je croise... Fichus gènes de séducteur...

\- "M... Monsieur Bonnefoy..."

Elle se met à rougir et bégayer. Elle est assez mignonne comme ça...Mais pas autant que Thutur quand il est géné! Tiens, le chat a décidé de filé sous une commode pour se protéger... Une minute... pourquoi les vêtements d'Arthur sont par terre ?

"Sale chat ! Revient ici tout de suite!"

Ah ! Elle se remet à courir derrière le chaton. Ils vont dans la chambre et j'entends des bruits de bagarre. Le chat n'a _vraiment_ pas envie de se faire attraper !

Mais pourquoi diable ya t'il eu une explosion...Ah! Une casserole... Il a donc tout fait exploser en voulant cuisiner. Mais alors pourquoi il y a ses vétement par terre et pas de Arthur ?Tiens, un livre d'enchantement posé sur le plans de travail. Il a prévu de maudire quelqu'un ? Avec quel sortilège ?Eh ben!...Un sortilège pour rendre impuissant ! La personne qu'il veut maudire à dû le mettre dans une rage noire !

Tiens !Les bruits dans la chambre ont cessés...elle a attrapé le chat ?A moins que ce soit lui qui l'ai tuée ! Ah, non, elle ressort de la chambre en tenant fermement le chat...

Le chaton...Il est marron et blanc aux yeux vers... Non ! Ne me dite pas qu'Arthur s'est transformé en chat !Ce n'est pas la premièrz fois qu'il loupe un sort, mais a ce point !  
Oh, il tremble de peur, le pauvre... Il doit être terrorisé...Mais il est juste troooooooooop mignon comme ça !

\- "Que comptez-vous faire de ce pâuvre chaton?"

Ah ! Il me regarde avec des yeux larmoyants ! Trop choupiiii !

\- "Hum ? Pour l'instant, le mettre à la fourrière de l'hôtel...Mais si on ne vient pas le chercher d'ici une semaine, il serat donné à la vrai fourrière."

* * *

désolé pour l'orthographe radioactif !

Merci au deux followers qui me suivent :Emellya et Pensil case, ainsi que ma toute première rewieuveuse pyrrha0811!

Rassurez vous; le bouton de rewiew ne mord pas, et les compliments ( ou critique ) sont ce qui m'encourage à écrire le plus vite possible !

Choubis !


	3. Chapter 3

Pov England :

What ? La fourrière ? De quelle droit cette femme ose t'elle parler de moi comme si j'étais un animal ! Bon, d'accord, j'en suis un pour le moment, mais il est hors de question que je sois mis en fourrière! Il tue les animaux au bout d'une semaine là bas ! de plus il est hors de question que je sois adopter par une stupid frenchy family! Je dois dégager au plus vite !Je recommence immédiatement a me débattre de toutes mes (faibles) forces de chaton ...

\- "Aie ! Saleté de chat !"

Ahah ! Il a suffit que je la morde pour qu'elle me lâche. Vite ! Je dois fuir maintenant avant que le Français se rende compte de quelque chose.

Ehhhh! Lâche-moi sale brute ! Non! ne me touche pas, tu m'entend! Ne me touche pas, you gits ! Il m'attrape par la peau du cou, je ne peux plus bougez ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche moi je te dis !

" Mrriaou !"

Que ... quelle était ce bruit ? C'est moi qui ai miaulé ? Quelle horreur! Et ce stupid frog qui me prend dans ses bras... Après le son pathétique que je viens de pousser, il a dut croire qu'il me faisait mal, et maintenant il me tient contre son torse comme si j'étais un bébé humain! C'est très humiliant... Mais en même temps chaud et doux...

\- "Vous voyez il c'est calmé... Tout doux chaton.

\- Vous êtes vraiment doué avec les animaux vous savez..."

Mais elle ne pourrait pas roucouler encore plus cette pintade? Mais c'est vrai : j'ai totalement arrêté de me débattre ! Ni une ni deux, je me jette sur le doigt qui me titille le museau pour le mordre...

"Attention Monsieur ! Lâchez le, il va vous mordre !"

Pourquoi il ne dégage pas son doigt et continue t'il à me bercer ? Je lève les yeux sur lui et je m'aperçois qu'il a un... énorme sourire ? Ce frog, en plus d'être pervers, serait aussi masochiste ? Je finis par lâcher son annulaire et me recouche dans la chaleur du creux de ses bras.

 _"C'est agréable, hein ?"_

Que , quoi ? Pas du tout ! Je nis farouchement ! C'est juste qu'il ne réagit pas quand je me débats, alors à quoi bon _?_

 _"C'est pratique de se voiler la face, pas vrai Arthur?"_

Pas du tout ! De quel droit dis-tu ...

\- "Je crois que je vais le prendre avec moi"

Attend, il a dit quoi là ?

 _"Quelle langage Arthur...tu m'as habitué à mieux"_

Shut the fuck up little voice!

\- " Monsieur, vous êtes sur ?Je veux dire ... Cette sale bête vous a quand même mordu vous aussi..»

\- " Elle doit être effrayé, voila tout ... Cela iras mieux quand il se serrat habituer a moi..."

\- "Mais ...et si son maitre le recherche?"

Ah ! d'ici pas longtemps, je t'aurais faussé compagnie, idiot !...Une minute, je n'ai pas de maître !Mais alors, je vais être bloqué avec lui ?

\- "Il n'a pas de collier...Mais au cas où je vais laisser mon adresse et téléphone a l'accueil. Son maitre pourra me contacter pur le récupérer..."

Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi ? Hors de question ! Repose-moi de suite, je veux retourner à la fourrière ! Help ! C'est un kidnapping ! Nooonnn !

Et toi stupid frog, retire se sourire idiot de ton visage immédiatement !

 _"Mais si il t'emmène chez lui, c'est qu'il ne t'a pas reconnu, non?C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ..._

Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle ! C'est même tout sauf une bonne nouvelle ! Non ! Faite moi descendre de ce taxi immédiatement !En plus la conduites de ses malades de chauffeurs de taxis parisiens me donne mal au coeur...

-"Hey ! faites gaffe à votre bestiole! Elle essaye de s'échapper !

Non mais dites donc ! restez polis vous! On vous a pas sonnez en plus!

\- "Ah! Reste ici chaton. "

Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal quand tu m'attrape par le peau du coup , stupid frog ! _click_ Non, non ,non, nooooooon ! Ne fermez pas les portes ! Pitié ! Laissé moi descendre ! Je veux sortiiiiiir !

\- " 16 rue Galilée, dans le 16 éme s'il vous plait !

\- Bien sur Monsieur..."

 **NOOOOOOOONN!**

 **"MIAOUUUU!"**

* * *

 **Bonsoir/ bonjouuuur ! Merci a mes 3 nouvelles rewieuveuses :** **Guest,** **Kken,** **Pancak , et a pyrrha0881 !** **( rassure toi, ce chapitre est plus long** ; ) **)  
**

 **Sachez que j'en ai vraiment chiée pour sortir ce chapitre '...D'abord mon ordi a planté, ensuite une fausse manip a fait s'afficher "p clas s="e cxms onormal"sp an style="f ont -size: 10 .0 pt; font-fam ily: 'Arial','sans-se rif';" devant chaque phrase, puis en voulant le copier coller pour le sauvegarder, j'ai coller et re re re perdu mon travail, et pour finir mal sauvegarder ! :'( ... Bref ! pour tout le mal que je me suis donné j'espere que vous me laisserez pleiiin de rewiews ! ^^**

 **Bisous kisous ^^!**


	4. Chapter 4

POV France

Collé...Arthur est actuellement collé à la portière de l'autre coté de la voiture... j'ignorais qu'un chat pouvait autant se rouler en boule...  
parce que là, franchement, ça en devient presque comique...  
Un minuscule chaton roulé en une boule de maximum 10 centimètres de diamètre souder a une portière de voiture,  
avec la tête dépassant juste assez des pattes pour me surveiller de ses grands yeux verts...

-"Monsieur ?"

Surpris dans la contemplation de la boule de poils par la voix de mon chauffeur de taxi, je relève la tête.  
\- "Oui ?  
\- Les animaux ne doivent normalement pas être en liberté dans le Taxi...  
Z'aviez pas une cage ? Bon, ça devrait aller si vous le prenez sur vos genoux."

Ah, Arthur s'est encore plus recroquevillé "Comment c'est possible ça ?" sur son fauteuil et semble vouloir maintenant  
fusionner avec la portière. Je vais finir par le traumatiser avec tout ça moi...

\- "Par ici le chat"

Je murmure pour tenter de le rassurer tout en tendant la main vers lui.  
Il se relève et feule, ma technique d'approche ne marche donc pas "captain obvious ..."  
Il a l'air surpris d'avoir feulé et cela me conforte dans l'idée que c'est bien Arthur et pas un quelconque chaton errant...

Hop, attrapé ! Il se débat quelques minutes mais se calme assez vite, comprenant que 2 kilos de chaton face à un pays, les chances de réussir à fuir sont assez minces...

Il est trop mignon et son poitrail recouvert de plis duveteux blancs me donne envie de le caresser...  
Je place ma main sous son ventre pour mieux le maintenir et commence à le caresser sous le cou, à l'endroit le plus doux... Il me surprend lorsqu'il commence à étirer la tète vers l'arrière comme pour avoir plus de câlin et à ronronner ! Il se lâche mon petit Arthur... c'est trop mignon comme bruit !

\- "Vous êtes arrivés, monsieur. Cela fera 56 euros s'il vous plait "

Zut, Arthur cesse brusquement de ronronner, le chauffeur de taxi l'a ramené dans notre monde.  
Je paye le chauffeur et colle la boule de poils contre mon torse pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe.  
Mon appartement se situe depuis 1968 tout en haut d'un immeuble haussmannien réaménagé pour les riches. Mon gouvernement n'avait pas apprécié que je participe à la "rébellion" et avait voulu me faire loger définitivement à l'Elysée. Je leur avais dit d'aller se faire voir "en un peu moins poli…" et avait pris cet appart.

Reste à voir comment Arthur va s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement.

C'est un appartement assez grand : trois chambres (deux d'amis pour quand Antonio et Gilbert viennent dormir à la maison), un énorme salon avec cuisine ouverte et un home cinéma, en plus de la salle de bain avec jacuzzi et les toilettes...bref, énorme ! Les premiers temps où j'y ai habité je passais mon temps à perdre mes affaires ! Faut dire que j'étais un peu rebelle à l'époque, et mon appartement était en permanence en bordel, sauf la cuisine...Pays de la gastronomie oblige !

Je décide pour une fois de prendre l'ascenseur... D'habitude, je profite de l'escalier pour faire un peu de sport, mais 8 étages avec une bestiole qui se débat dans mes bras, ça va pas le faire !  
Cesse de bouger Arthur ! Tu vas finir par glisser !

J'ai toujours détesté les ascenseurs... Surtout à cause de la petite musique énervante ! Enfin, heureusement, elle a disparu de la plupart de ces machines. Sauf de celle de mon immeuble !

Dumduududum...Raaah ! je vais l'avoir dans la tête pendant des heures...

Ouf ! Enfin arrivé ! Bon, les clefs...les clefs...les cle... Cesse de bouger Arthur ! Raah ! Déjà que c'est pas facile d'ouvrir une porte avec une seule main. Vite ! Rentrer. Fermez la porte...  
AHAH ! Toute fuite est maintenant impossible Thutur !

-"C'est bon le chat, tu peux y aller ! "

Merde...j'avais oublié que toutes les portes donnant sur les autres pièces sont ouvertes... Meeerrdeee...

\- "Heuuu, chaton ?"  
Pas de réponses...

Bon, ben c'est parti pour un cache-cache géant... contre un chaton... qui peut se cacher absolument partout... Sur 100 mètres carrés d'appartement...

Tuez-moi...

* * *

Wouhouh ! un nouveau chapitre ! Au milieu de la semaine !  
Un grand merci à Kieram, ma béta qui (comme elle m'a engueulée pour avoir posté des chapitres non corrigés' ) corrigé ce chapitre ! Ça devrait moins piquer les yeux cette fois ^ ^ !  
Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Pleiiiin de rewiews ! J'aime les rewiews ! en plus le bouton pour en laisser ne mord pas ; ) !  
Chubii !


	5. Chapter 5

POV England

J'ai feulé ! Non, pire ! J'ai ronronné ! Ronronner ! Non mais j'ai une tête à ronronner pour une pauvre caresse dans le cou ?

 _"Actuellement, oui..."_

Toi ça va hein ! Je dois trouver un moyen de défaire ce sort... Comment je me suis retrouvé en chaton déjà ? D'abord j'ai fait la potion d'impuissance puis il y a eu ces FUCKING poils de chat qui se sont rajouté dans la potion... bien.  
Donc ma transformation actuelle est due à un dérivé de cette potion, ma transformation doit donc subir les mêmes lois que cette potion... qu'elles étaient-elles déjà ?

 _"Un doigt de mandragore pour ta vengeance, de la cannelle pour l'impuissance  
ainsi qu'un brin d'oseille pour qu'il se la foute sur l'or..." _

STOOOP ! C'est bon je sais! Pas la peine de me ressortir toute la fabrication de la potion !

 _" C'est dommage, elle avait fait de jolis rimes en plus..."_

Elle ?

 _" Tu crois vraiment que c'est un homme qui a créé une potion d'impuissance ? "_

Hum hum, on s'éloigne un peu du sujet là ! J'avais pris la version temporaire durant d'une à deux semaines, ma transformation devrait en durer autant normalement...

\- " Le chat ? Petit petit..."

Il ne peut pas faire un peu moins de bruit l'autre là ?

 _" Faut le comprendre aussi... Dès que tu es arrivé dans son appart; tu as sauté de ses bras  
et ça fait 20 minutes que tu es planqué sous un buffet..." _

Il n'avait qu'a pas me ramener chez lui ! Et puis j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

 _"En attendant tu vas être coincé pendant une à deux alors tu ferais mieux d'être sage._

Si je veux !

 _"Bon, ben tu me rappelleras quand tu auras grandi hein..."_

Hein ? Non attends ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec ce perv...

\- "Trouver !"

...ers... iiiIh ! Une main géante se dirige vers moi !

\- "Aie ! ! Vilain chat !"

Bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'avais qu'a pas m'embêter !Finalement , c'est pas si mal les réflexes félins...

\- " Je vais finir par te couper les griffes à toi... Viens là tout de suite !"

Cours toujours froggie ! Personne n'attrape le grand Arthur Kirkiland ! Je suis la nation la plus puissante de cette planète ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

 _"Toujours ce problème d'égo hein..."_

Shut up !Tu n'étais pas parti toi ? Et je suis une grande nation ! Pigé?

 _"Non, actuellement tu es un chaton...Tu sais que tu te parles à toi même ?"_

Quoi ? Mais non, je... Aïe ! C'est quoi cet énorme truc qui me frappe les fesses ? Vite, retraite stratégique !

\- "Et attrapé !"

Le coup du balai pour me délocaliser, c'était fourbe ! Et m'attraper par la peau du cou aussi...  
Pourquoi il sourit comme ça lui ?

\- " Comment je vais t'appeler toi, au fait ?"

* * *

Chapitre très très court ... et ça risque de ne pas s'améliorer ! Je m'amuse plus a écrire de petit texte , mais j'en sortirais de plus en plus souvent...

Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

sinon un grand merci et smack a tous ceux qui m'ont luent,

-m'on laissés une rewiew : Coco, Bey0ng, Mufy, Servania, Kieram ( qui est aussi ma Beta depuis le chapitre 3...=) C'est pour ça qu'il y a moins de faute !), Emellya ( je tien bien compte de tes conseils : ) ), Pyrrha0811( deux fois, donc deux fois plus de bonheur !)Guest, Kken et Pancak !

-me followe : Aelig, Servania, Bey0ng, Kieram, Nympha-san,Lealolya , Mufy, GoldieBonnie, Emellya et pensil case !

-et même mon mis en favoris : Kieram et Bey0ng ! ( je suis morte de bonheur durant 7 seconde ! Puis on m'a fait un massage cardiaque... )

Laissez moi des rewiews, c'est mon meilleur booster d'imagination !

Chubis a toutes !


	6. Chapter 6

Pov France

J'ai enfin réussit à décoincer Arthur de sous ce fichu buffet après maintes larmes et griffures… Mais maintenant qu'il est sortit vient un autre problème :

 **Le repas** (tintintiiiin *ta gueule l'auteure* mais euuuh...) !

Comment je suis censé le nourrir ? Avec des conserves pour chat? Mais il va criser ! Et si je fais un truc pour les humains, il va comprendre que j'ai compris et j'aurai encore plus de problèmes….  
J'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des griffures, mes mains me font encore trop mal après l'accident du buffet…  
Puis de la salle de bain ou j'ai voulu lui couper les griffes... Mettre ma menace à exécution n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu... J'ignorais que les chats pouvait griffer avec leurs pattes arrières... En tout cas, mes cuisses en ont un souvenir cuisant !

De plus, est-ce que la nourriture humaine s'adapte à un chat ? Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer on dirait...Le numéro…Il est à H... donc Gin, Gilbert, Gwen, Gwendoline, Gertrude… GERTRUDE ? Il faut que j'efface ce numéro un jour…Ensuite, Givenchy, Héra, Hépholmène… Héraclès !

TITUTUTUTI….TUUUT…TUUUT…TUUUT…

Rhaaah ! Décroche bon sang ! Le dîner est dans deux heures ! Si je veux avoir le temps de faire un truc correct, je dois savoir maintenant ce que Thutur peut manger ! Espérons qu'il ne s'est pas encore endormi n' importe où…

-"Allo, Grèce ?"

Ce malade des chats devrait pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Merci Antonio de m'avoir passé son numéro il y a trois ans !

-"Oui France ?  
\- Je viens d'adopter unnn ...un chaton ?"

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai hésité ? Il va me prendre pour un taré maintenant !

-"Oh... et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?  
\- Je... je sais pas quoi lui donner à manger...  
\- Les croquettes pour chaton sont très bien de nos jours tu sais...  
\- NON !

Aaaaah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai coupé aussi vite ! Il va se douter de quelque chose !

-" En fait je... je voudrais le nourrir avec de la vrai nourriture... Ce... ce serait possible ? Tu sais comme j'aime beaucoup cuisiner..."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ? J'ai l'air con à me justifier comme ça !

-" Bien sûr. Tu sais, les chats sont des carnivores… il y a beaucoup de choses que tu devras éviter de lui donner...  
\- Attends, je prends de quoi noter et je suis à toi...  
\- Alors il te faut plutôt de la viande déjà… ensuite du poisson, mais laisse le plutôt cru. Ensuite pour les... (Etc...)"

Wow, quand on commence à lui parler de chat il ne s'arrête plus… Une minute ! J'ai pris qu'une seule feuille de papier ! IIIIH ! J'ai plus la place de noter ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliquer à faire manger un chat ! Encore plus dur que quand Thutur était humain !  
Moins vite ! Tu dictes trop vite ! Euuuh, jamais de chocolat, c'est ça ? Et plutôt éviter les choses chaudes ? Waaah, c'est compliqué…

\- « … et voila, c'est tout ! Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider Francis ! Dis, je pourrais passer caresser ton chaton un de ses jours ?  
\- Hein ? Non…Euh, je veux dire oui, bien sur ! Pas de problème ! Honhonhon…  
\- Au revoir Francis, à bientôt alors ! Et dis moi, tu lui as trouvé un nom à ton chaton ?  
\- Euh…On n'a pas trop eu le temps d'en parler lui et moi….  
\- Tu parles avec ton chat ?  
\- Hein ? Non ! Non ! Je veux juste dire que je n'ai pas encore décidé, c'est tout ! Ha haha….

\- Bon, ben, bisous bye ! »

Ca y est, il me prend pour un taré maintenant…

Bon…  
Il ne me reste plus qu'a régaler son altesse Arthur qui actuellement m'observe alanguis sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé bleu roi... Saleté ! C'est à cause de toi si tout le monde me prend pour un fou maintenant ! Même si je dois bien l'avouer, ma réputation était déjà bien plomber auparavant…

Et pendant ce temps là, môsssieur se prélasse sur mon canapé bleu !

C'est drôle, son poil roux marron ressort particulièrement bien dessus…

Quel poseur franchement !

* * *

HELLOOOO ! nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le week end !

merci a tous ceux qui m'ont luent et à la revieuweuse Bey0nd !

Laisser moi plus de rewiew sinon... attaque des yeux de chibi ! *fangirl took 50 point of damage*

A bientôt ! Chubiiii !


	7. Chapter 7

Pov england

\- "Peut-être... Henri XIII ?

non

-" Huuum... Louis XX ?"

encore non...

\- "Napoléon alors ! "

JAMAIS ! Cesse de vouloir me donner le nom de tes rois morts ! Ils étaient TOUS complètement timbrés en plus !

\- " J'aurais bien dit Jeanne , mais tu es un mâle , alors... Chaton, arrête de feuler à chaque fois que tu n'es pas content ! Ça n'est pas du tout mignon ! "

Va te faire voir...

-" Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon ! Ben tiens, je vais t'appeller Arthur ! Tu as le même caractère ronchon que lui !

Non mais de quoi ? Cest quoi cette relation de cause à effets ?Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère !

 _"Si, tu es même un tsundere de haut niveau..."_

Je déteste ma vie... ou plutôt non, je déteste ce stupid frog qui gâche ma vie ! Y a pas idée de me faire des coups de vaches pareils !

Pareil pour ce dîner de l'enfer ! Il ne pouvait pas me donner des croquettes tout simplement ?

 _"Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre de ne pas avoir de nourriture pour chat dans ton assiette ? En plus sa terrine est absolument délicieuse..."_

Hors de question, tu m'entends ! Cette... cette saloperie m'a fait ronronner ! Ron-ro-nner! Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas normal ? Un chat n'est pas censé ronronner alors qu'il mange quelque chose !

 _"Mais ça veut juste dire que tu aimes ça, non ?Alors pourquoi ne pas en reprendre ? /On a même pas mangé le quart du bol ! "_

J'ai dis JA-MAIS! En plus, je n'ai absolument pas faim !

 _«Menteur...»_

Quoi ? Mais de quel droit tu...

 _«Je te signale que je suis toi Arthur. Je sais ce que mon corps ressent, et actuellement nous avons faim !»_

Finalement, je déteste ma vie... Je vais mourir de faim incompris, schizophrène et dans la peau d'un chat... En plus je suis sûr que Allistor va se moquer de moi...

-" Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder ce bol comme ça tu sais... il ne va pas te manger. Tu n'aimes pas ma terrine de volaille sautée ? J'ai pourtant fait attention en la préparant..."

V l'a qu'il se met à demander l'avis d'un chat maintenant cet abruti... Ça doit être son vin, ça a fini par lui abîmer le cerveau.

 _" Je te signale que c'est toi le chat, Arthur. Et dépêches toi de manger avant que la terrine ne refroidisse trop !"_

Bon bon ça va... Je me remets à manger. Je dois à tout prix contrôler les ronronnements ce coup ci. Ça risquerait de trop lui faire plaisir à ce pervers de français...

 _"Perso, si le fait de lui faire plaisir me fait continuer à avoir ses merveilleux petits plats, je signe de suite!"_

Tu est prêt à me vendre pour de la nourriture ? Et puis je cuisine plutôt bien moi aussi !

 _" Non. Tu est un cas désespéré au niveau de la cuisine, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte..."_

Shut the fuck up ! Je cuisine très bien ! Pour preuve, Alfred a toujours aimer ma cuisine lui !

 _" Oui , mais Alfred mange aussi des burgers... "_

fuck...J'ai du raté quelque chose dans son éducation...

\- " Tu aimes ça, Arthur ?"

Huuuurk , je viens de m'étrangler avec la pâté de machin truc là... Pourquoi est ce qu'il met une main sur mon dos ? Ne me caresse pas stupid frog ! Depuis quand il a des tendances zoophiles ?

 _" * soupir profond *ce ne sont pas des tendances zoophiles Arthur... C'est un simple câlin à un chat..."_

M'en fout ! Je veux paaaaaaaaaaas !

* * *

Hellooooo désolé pour le retard ^ ^, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration ... 0 rewiew sur mon dernier chapitre pour 80 lecture XoX!

Mais bon , j'ai dépassé la barre des milles lectures ! C'est ce qui m'a fait reprendre ! Je suis teeeeellement heureuse ^ ^!

Sinon bienvenue au petites nouvelles qui m'ont followées : Lapuita et Yuu kirkland ,ainsi que SagasuHikari et LesFictionsD'UneFolleDingue !

favorité *o* :Lapuita, LesFictionsD'UneFolleDingue, Nami-Nanami eeet SagasuHikari ! Vous voulez vraiment me tuer XD !

n'hesitez pas a me prévenir si j'ai oublièe quelqu'un, ou mal orthographié un nom ^ ^...

Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances a tous et laisser moi des rewiews !


	8. Chapter 8

Pov England

Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez... et je n'ai même pas finit le premier jour dans ma peau de chat !

 _"C'était pourtant pas si mal non ? On a manger comme des coqs en pâtes et France nous fait plein de câlins !"_

Merci de ne plus me rapeller cette épisode humillant, little voice... Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

 _"Je propose que l'on continue à se laisser caresser par Francis."_

C'est vrais que c'est agréa... Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça...pas DU TOUT pensé ça... C'est lui qui me déconcentre à me faire des papouilles...

 _"Faut dire que tu ne te débats plus trop depuis qu'il t'a mis sur ses genoux pour te faires des câlins..."_

Même pas vrai ! Je me suis débattu! Les premières minutes...J'y peux rien si ce stupid frog est doué de ses dix doigts !

 _"ça fait fait vachement tendancieux dit comme ça ._.."

Quoi ? non ! Pour les calins je veux dire !

 _"Tu t'enfonces..."_

Arrête ça ! Et puis finalement, ce n'est pas si bon que ça...

-" Tu n'en finis pas de ronronner hein ? Gentil chat. "

...Fichu ronronnement qui me trahis...

 _"ça fait bizarre de se retrouver sur ses genoux, depuis le temps !"_

Oui, surement depuis le moyen âge, quand j'étais tout petit...

 _"Pas du tout ! C'était à la fin de l'ère pirate ! Notre pays était en crise et les autres pays avaient décidé qu'il fallait nous faire revenir. Il t'avait attrapé, mis sur ses genoux et..."_

STOP! DON'T REMENBER ME THAT!

 _"...il t'a collé la fessée déculottée de ta vie ! Tu avait tellement honte que tu es ensuite rentré sans faire d'histoire !"_

...I hate you, little voice...

 _" Quoi ? Tu es gêné ? "_

Shut up ! Ça t'amuse de me rappeler nos pires humiliations ?

 _" Non, la pire c'était quand..."_

STOOOOOOOPPP!

-"Ça va chaton ? Tu ne ronronnes plus ? "

Il est toujours là lui ? Humpf, hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus sur ces genoux !

-"Bah, tu t'en vas ? Attend, fais attention ! "

Pfuuu, je fais ce que je veux stupid frog ! Et attention à quoi ?..?ZBLAM !

Ah... à la porte ouverte... j'ai mal au nez, non, à la truffe ? Non, c'est seulement pour les chiens non?

-" Viens là thutur, il est tard il faut aller se coucher?.."

Wait , what ? D'où est ce que tu te permets de me prendre dans tes bras stupid frog ? Et je n'ai absolument pas sommeil ! Il est hors de question que je dorme avec toi ! Et... Wow... Enfoiré ! Moron ! Bloody frog ! Je te savais un enfoiré de séducteur, mais là ! Ce n'est même pas un lit deux places ! On pourrait y faire dormir la moitié d'une discothèque ! Là, tu peux te brosser pour que je dorme avec toi, You gits !

Je vais plutôt aller visiter l'appart et... Salaud ! Ne ferme pas la porte !

"SCCCCCRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH, SCCCCCRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH, SCCCRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH ..."

"Hum, Thutur, peux-tu cesser de gratter la porte s'il te plait ? Le bruit est insupportable..."

Même pas en rêve ! Ouvre-moi la porxgwhlmdsfbrhjhhffff...

 _"Wow, sexy...''_

Rhabilles toiiiiiiii ! Bloody pervert, qu'est ce que tu fais en caleçon !

 _"Perso, j'aime bien... il a des abdos super sexy..."_

Shut up ! Bon, j'admets ce maudit français est pas trop mal...

 _"Pas trop mal ? Dit plutôt que si tu n'étais pas un chat tu serais en train de baver sur la moquette !"_

Mais faut pas trop exagérer non plus !

-" Tu viens te coucher Arthur? "

Tss, avec son petit sourire en coin on dirait qu'il se moque de moi... Il a l'air conscient de son petit effet ce salaud... Ça va pas de vouloir séduire jusqu'aux animaux ?Mais vu que la porte est fermé je n'est pas trop le choix...

Mais hors de question d'aller sur le lit avec lui !

 _« T'inquiète pas, vu la taille du lit, y a assez de place pour un homme et un chat… »_

Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Dormir avec le frenchie, alors qu'il est en boxer en plus, c'est gênant !

 _« Tu vas pas faire ta prude non ? Avec toutes les bagarres que vous avez faites tu devrais être capable de dessiner les contours de son corps les yeux fermés ! »_

Quoi ?! Non !

 _« On pari ?»_

….Go to hell, little voice….

-« Thutur ? Tu bouges plus, ça va ?

And you too moron !

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de feuler Thutur, c'est bon, je te laisse tranquille… Bonne nuit ! »

Eh attend, éteint la lumière avant de t'endormir !

 _« La lumière est éteinte depuis cinq minute, Arthur… »_

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je vois toujours alors ?

 _« Tu ne pose pas sérieusement cette question ? »_

Zut, c'est vrai ! Les chats voient dans le noir ! Mais j'ai jamais réussit à m'endormir avec la lumières allumée moi ! Comment je vais faire ?

 _"Bwahahahahahahahaha !"_

Hey ! Arrête de rire little voice, and help me ! Je te signale que tu ne pourras pas non plus dormir si je ne dors pas !

 _« Hahaha…Zut ! »_

Vengeannnnce!

« Thutur? Dodo, OK? »

Rêves toujours, idiot! Si je ne dors pas, toi non plus ! Je vais te pourrir ta nuit !

* * *

Hello ! Vous avez passer de bonne vacances ? Moi oui !

Tout d'abord , un autre énorme remerciement à Kieram, que j'ai trop oublié de citer, ma Béta chéris d'amours ! Bisous ^ ^ !

Et également un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont lut, a Loucat pour sa rewiew ( la seule, snif...) et au nouvelles followeuse : Loucat (again XD, bienvenue !) et Kawaz (Welcome ! )

Laissez moi une tite rewiew, et au prochain chapitre !

PS : il ne serat posté que après que j'ai recut au moins une rewiew Mouahahaha ( odieux chantage ^ ^'...oui, je suis desepérée... )

Chubiiiiiis!


	9. Chapter 9

Pov France

Je crois que j'ai peur...

Arthur commence à sérieusement me faire peur...

Depuis qu'on est allés se coucher, il me fixe avec ses grands yeux luisant dans le noir...

S'il s'est d'abord mis en haut de l'armoire pour me fixer de loin, il s'est ensuite mis à se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans que je le voie ou l'entende bouger...

Il a donc ensuite atterrit sur ma commode, puis sur mon fauteuil, se rapprochant de plus en plus à chaque fois et me fixant de manière statique avec ses graaaaands yeux... Il est actuellement au niveau de mes pieds sur le lit. Avec tout ça, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ni à trouver la bonne position...

Non, sur le côté droit ce n'est pas ça, ni sur le dos, ni le gauche..

GYYYYYAAAH !

Ar...Arthur! Il s'est déplacé pour venir s'assoir sur l'oreiller à côté de moi ! La peur de ma vie... Et il me fixe toujours, sauf qu'il est à 20 centimètres de moi

\- "Hum...Thu...Thutur ? Il faut dormir maintenant. "

Il ne me répond pas, évidemment, mais au moins il s'allonge sur le lit...

IIIIIh ! Il me fait peur à me fixer comme ça ! Ça me rappelle quand il était pirate et que son trip était d'enfermer ses ennemis dans la cale de son bateau..

IIIIIIIh il me fixe, je sens son regard sur ma nuque...

Mais, je rêve où il pique du nez ? C'est troooop mignon ! Mon Thutur chat veut continuer à me surveiller (mais pourquoi diable d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde sait que je suis la bonté incarnée ! _*Non, tout le monde te prend pour un pervers...*_ Pas du tout ! Je conteste !), alors il lutte contre le sommeil. Il est tellement adorable en plus coucher comme ça ! Il a rentré ses pattes avant sous son ventre et essaye de se maintenir dans sa position "sphinx" sans piquez de la tête...

Ah, le sommeil commence a gagné... Non, il se réveille et secoue la tête... Dommage ! Ça doit être trop mignon un Arthur chat en train de dormir...

Il semble que le sommeil l'a finalement vaincu, il vient de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux...C'est effectivement adorable !

Il a déplié ses pattes pour être plus à l'aise et s'est mis sur son côté gauche, sa tête en travers du matelas. De la ou je suis, je vois la petite touffe de poil hirsute sur le haut de son crâne... Même en chat, il a des cheveux en bataille !Aaaaah, ça a l'air tout doux... J'ai envie de le caresser. Normalement, il devrait me laisser faire, non ? Après tout, je lui ai fait des patouilles toute la soirée... (Le poil de son ventre était tout doux... _*C'est pour ça que tout le monde dit que tu es un pervers...*_ Je ne suis pas pervers ! Tout au plus très tactile...)

Aller, je le caresse... Après tout, un petit câlin n'a jamais tué personne non ?

Le truc, c'est d'approcher doucement la main, sans faire de bruit... C'est tout doux ! Tout pelucheux... Je crois bien que je vais en devenir accro...

\- " MIAAAAWWWW !

\- Gyaaaah! Non ne me griffes pas !

\- Phffffffff"

Ah, Thutur vient de cracher dessus! Après m'avoir griffé la main ! Et en plus il est reparti en haut de l'étagère...

Je sens que ça va être une trèèèèès longue nuit... Snif

* * *

-"Zzzz...pshiiiii...Rzzz...Pshiiiii... Aïiieee !Ar...Arthur !"

Il ...Il vient de me griffer les dessous de pieds ! AAAH ! Il est toujours sous la couette !

Je, je dois fuir du lit, c'est trop dangereux ! J'ai un chat des couettes en train de s'amuser avec la peau de mes fragiles petits dessous de pieds !

Il ne s'était pas endormi tout à l'heure ? Aie ! Être debout me fait maaal ! Il m'a eu le pied droit, cette... cette chaloperie ! Heureusement que les pays guérissent vite...Même la flèche qu'il m'a mis dans l'épaule à la bataille de Crécy me faisait moins mal !

La couette se déplace...Il cherche à se cacher ? Pas question !

-" Arthur, sors de sous cette couette ! Tout de suite !"

Il en sort la tête et les deux pattes avant, le reste restant au chaud sous la couette... Raaah ! Si, cette... Assassin pédestre ne venait pas de me faire si mal avec ses griffes, je l'aurais trouvé juste a-do-ra-ble... la couette a mis en pagaille son pelage (plus que d'habitude, s'entend), ça me donne envie de le caresser... Non ! Pas la main une deuxième fois !

Mais... Mais je rêve où il a un sourire victorieux ? C'est possible ça, un chat avec un air hautain ?

Non mais on va voir !

Hop, je l'attrape par la peau du cou et je le fous dehors !

Maintenant, dodo !

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH, CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH, CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH !

.Ouiiiiiiiin ! Je veux dormir tranquille !

 _ **SCrrIIIieIIIIErIIIIIIITchhhhhh…**_

Gyaaaah ! Mes oreilles !

-« Pitié Thutur, arrêtes ça ! Sois gentil…

-Miawww !

 **CRITCH CRIIIIITCH CRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH !  
**

Gyaah ! Non, pitié arrêtes ! Je dois ouvrir cette saloperie de porte !

Et Hop ! Haha ! Tu n'as plus rien sur quoi « scritcher » avec tes griffes maintenant !

Hooo ! Il se frotte à mes jambes pour se faire pardonner ! C'est trop choupiiis !

-« Aïïïïïïïïïe ! Non mais ça va pas de me mordre le mollet ! »

Saloperie ! Je me suis fait avoir, dés qu'il a fait le tour de ma jambe il m'a mordu ! Ah, il s'enfuit de la chambre ! Il a dû comprendre qu'il m'avait mis en rogne ! Non mais tu vas voir, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, perfide Albion !

Chargeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !Sus au chat ennemi !

* * *

Saluuuut ! me revoila ! 6 rewiew , ça booste lécriture : c'est le plus long de tout les chapitres ! Merci a Kieram pour l'avoir corrigé si vite ^ ^.

Alors tout d'abord : TOUT CE QUI ARRIVE DANS CE CHAPITRE EST DU VÉCU °O° ! Oui, mon chat me victimise !

Ensuite un grand merci a toutes ! , LesFictionsD'uneFolleDingue, Mufy, Bey0nd et Loucat ! Ainsi qu'a Liloue potter , qui vient tout juste de favorité la série ^^!

Idem pour tout les lecteurs/trices qui me suivent

Laisser moi beaaaaaucoup de rewiews a nouveau, je sens que mes chapitres vont continuer a s'allonger ; ) et a sortir plus vite !Et si j'en ai plus : chantages de nouveaux !

Chubiii à toutes !


	10. Pray for Paris

Warning : ce texte n'a pas été relus par ma béta readeuse et est une peu "spécial" comme je l'explique en fin de pages...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV France.**

J'ai mal ! Ça fait si mal !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce massacre? Des jeunes s'amusant a un concert ! des terrasses ! 120 morts...Et les chiffres montent...

Pourquoi m'ont t'ils fait ça ? J'en saigne de l'interieur ! Cela fait si mal !

 _Driing...Driing...Driing_

Et Daech qui revendique pour des raisons ridicules ! Je suis sur que ce n'est pas eux...Ils serait de toute manières prêt à revendiquer tout et n'importe quoi, du moments qu'il y a des innocentes victimes...Des charognards !De tout manières, il ne peut exister AUCUNE raisons ! Aucune ne justifie le fait de prendre la vie de personnes innocentes ! Aucune !

J'ai mal !Et peur ! Ma capital est en panique, mon espaces en état d'urgence ! Que faire ?

 _Driing...Driing...Driing_

Je venais a peine de me remettre de Charlie...Cela me rouvres mes blessures puissances dix !

 _Driing...Driing...Driing_

Et ce teléphone qui n'arrete pas de sonner !Arreter de m'appeler ! J'ai besoin d'être au calme !

 _Biiip : Ici Francis , je suis surement avec une belle femme, laissez moi un message !Au revoir !...Bip !  
_

 _"Allo ? Francis ? C'est Antonio, on te cherche tous ! répond moi !_ "

Quoi ? Pourquoi me cherche t'il ?

*Clac*

 _-"Oui Antonio ? Quoi ?_

je m'entend répondre...J'ai une sale voix...

 _-Franny ? Ou est tu? on te cherche tous !On est même venue chez toi mais tu n'y était pas! on t'appelle de puis des heures !_

 _-A..A l'élysée, o a une cellules de crises, ils viennent de donner l'autorisations de partir...Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

 _-On veux t'aider, estúpido !Tu avais fait une sévere depréssions après l'attentat contre Charlie Hebdo !On est tous inquiet pour toi !_

 _-Tou...Tous ?_

 _-Bien sur, Franny ! rentre chez toi , on t'y attend tous! Angleterre,Allemagne, Usa, Canada, Liban...tous! On est presque une centaine a te chercher dans tous Paris ! En plus , tout ton pays c'est mobilisés pour aider les rescaper, des gens ouvres leurs portes pour mettrent à l'abris les gens dans les rues ! Ont est tous là pour t'aider Franny !_

 _-Me...Merci les gars je...J'arrive !"_

Je vais me mettre a pleurer a nouveaux , mais de joie cette fois ci.

Ils me soutiennent tous dans cet épreuve !Mes amis, mes habitants !La seule choses qui m'avait déja permis de me relever de l'attentat de Charlie ! Je ne suis pas seul !Ils m'aident tous !

MERCI !

* * *

Message spécial

Bonsoir a tous ! Je ne publierais pas un chapitre normal de mon texte cette semaine, car je suis en deuil,...  
Pas en deuil de quelqu'un, je n'ai heureusement perdu personne lors des attentats de ces derniers jours.

Mais je me sens concernée par ces boucheries qui ont eut lieux...Comme beaucoup d'autres gens dailleurs, comme ont le voit dans ce court textes !

Dèja car je suis parisienne, et que voir à nouveaux ma ville entachés de sang d'innocent me bouleverse. Surtout cette fois ci car il n'y a AUCUNE raison visible ! Car lors de Charlie, la "raison" , qui n'excuse en rien et même peut êtres aggrave le crime, avait beau être stupide, malsaine, perverse ,ridicule, blasphématoire pour le coran et pas mal de religion et complètement tordue, il y en avait une pour les attaquants. Ici, des hommes et des femmes s'amusant se sont fait abattres, sans but.

Mais surtout, car je suis Française, et que je me sens violée dans ma liberté. Ma liberté de vivre, de m'amuser.

En France ,à quelques kilomêtres de chez moi,des gens se sont fais sauvagemment tuer, sans que je n'ai rien pus faire pour les sauver.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur. Peur de sortir de chez moi. Peur pour mes amis. Peur de me faire tuer à mon tour dans une nouvelle boucherie sans raison.

J'écris donc ici pour vous donner ce que je ressens, en tant que Française, mais aussi pour tout les pays qui se sont alliés a nous pour nous soutenir

Je sais que des gens me lisent, alors : MERCI ! Pour vos soutients, moral ou physiques envers ses personnes ! Ainsi que toutes mes condoléances pour ceux ayant des proches victimes de ces actes barbares ! Et tout mes encouragemment a se rétablir pour ceux en ayant été victimes ! Je suis de tout coeur avec vous !

Et j'ai donc besoin de me reprendre un peu pour écrire : ma fic étant avant tout une fic d'humour , je risque de la rendre trop sombre.

Ce texte est donc une parenthese, n'existant pas réelement dans la fic, mais j'avais besoin de le publier.

Merci a tous encores une fois, et à la prochaine fois.

 **Pray for Paris**

Bisous à tous !


	11. Chapter 10

**Pov England**

 _"France a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, non ?"_

Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui ! J'ai mal moi aussi !

 _"Tu l'as cherché aussi ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller le griffer ? "_

J'sais pas... Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire mal comme ça !

 _"Il ne t'a pas fait mal : t'as glissé..."_

N'empêche... Il m'a enfermé dans les toilettes ! Les TOILETTES ! Non mais on n'a pas idée !

 _"Vois les côtés positifs : tu pouvais aller au toilettes au moins...Tu n'aurais pas pu si tu avais été enfermé dans la cuisine ! "_

M'en fous, il a tord ! Ce soir, je me venge !

 _"Ça va mal finir tout ça..."_

* * *

 **POV France**

Ce soir, j'ai vu Arthur éviscérer lentement un de mes oreiller avec ses griffes TOUT EN ME REGARDANT DANS LES YEUX !  
Arthur est officiellement un psychopathe ! Mais s'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir : moi aussi je peux le faire chi...langage Francis, langage...L'embêter! Voila ! Et me…Zut alors !

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce pari avec Antonio m'interdisant d'utiliser des gros mots pendant une semaine…

La guerre est déclarée ! À cause de toi, je vais nettoyer la chambre de toutes ces plumes ! Parce qu'en plus, il n'en était pas à ses premiers coussins quand je suis arrivé !  
J'avais déjà passé l'aspirateur ce matin en plus ! À cause de ses maudits poils blancs que tu laisses partout !  
Mais tu peux toujours se brosser pour que je te laisse faire d'autres actes de vandalisme à présent : Je veille !

* * *

 **POV France**

Comment c'est possible de dormir comme ça ? Les chats sont pas sensé dormir roulé en boule sur eux même ?  
Parce que là... Thutur est allongé à moitié sur l'accoudoir du canapé, l'autre moitié sur les coussins... les pattes arrières sont étendues, celles de devant flottent dans le vide, le tout est totalement contorsionné à 90 degrés...C'est à la fois ridicule et adorable... Mais surtout bizarre !  
Une minute...Arthur m'a sauvagement réveillé et fait des vacheries pas possibles ces derniers temps, non ?  
Héhéhéhé

 **SPLAFFF**

-"DEBOUT !  
\- MIAAAW !"

* * *

 **Pov England**

Cette semaine passe à pas de tortue… Et ce stupide frog trouve de plus en plus facilement mes cachettes à roupillons !  
Je peux plus faire la sieste tranquille à cause de ce moron….  
Shit ! Pour la peine, hors de question que je te laisse dormir tranquille cette nuit ! Un petit coup de griffures sous les orteils cette nuit lui fera littéralement les pieds….Bwahahahaha !

 _« Et voila, le mégalo est repartit dans son délire_ … »

Shut up ! C'est lui qui a commencé aujourd'hui ! Je dormais paisiblement dans ses pulls, et lui il s'est mis à hurler !Comme hier sur le canapé, ou ce matin dans la cuisine...

 _"Tu dors beaucoup ces derniers temps, non ?"_

J'essaye, nuance...

* * *

 **POV France**

Pour me détendre aujourd'hui, je vais faire de la peinture... Ça fait longtemps ! Je vais peindre Arthur, ça me fera un petit souvenir quand il redeviendra normal ! Je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre, il sera bien sur le mur au dessus de la commode... mais il y a un Monet à cette place là, non ? Pas grave : Arthur en chaton vaut plus que tous les Monet du monde !

\- " Arthuuuuuuuuur ! Viens s'il te plait ! "

Bon, il va arriver, je dois finir de tout installer...  
Bon, la palette de peinture est prête et posée; j'ai sorti le chevalet...

\- " Coucou Thutur ! "

Il est adorable quand il s'étire comme ça... Eh, qu'est ce qu'il veut faire ? Non !

-"Ne saute pas sur la table !"  
" Sploch ! "

Waaah, Thutur a sauté dans la palette d'acrylique ! Il est couvert de peinture... Direction la salle de bain !

 **POV England**

NAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pas la baignoire ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Pitié, au secours ! HELP ! HEEEELP !

"L'une des plus grandes puissances maritimes ne sait pas nager... pathétique..."  
Hey ! On est toujours la même personne je te signale ! Tu sais pas nager non plus !

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP !"  
-" Calme toi Thutur ! Cette peinture est toxique, je dois te laver !"

M'en fous ! Je ne veux pas me noyer ! J'ai peur ! Heeeeeelp !

\- " Arrête de te débattre ! Tu a si peur que ça ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

NON !

 _"OUI !"_

What ? Non ! Hors de question !

 _"Quoi ? Mais il est méga bien gaulé ! Je veux moi !"_

Moi pas ! IIIIIIIh ! Fais-moi sortir de cette baignoire ! EEEEEEH ! CE MALADE M'ARROSE A LA DOUCHE !  
IIIIIh ! C'est FROID !  
Salaud ! Me tremper comme ça sans même prévenir !Aie ! Le shampooing pique les yeux, et ta brosse me rebrousse le poil !  
Méchant ! Ma vengeance sera térriiiii…  
Non ! Pas le sèche cheveux ! A l'aiiiiiiide !

Moron! Stupid Frog! Gits! Noooooo!

-"Et voila un Thutur tout propre !"

Je vais te dénoncer à la SPA !

 _« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se sentir propre comme ça ! »_

On en a déjà assez discuté : je refuse de me lécher ! C'est dégradant bordel ! Et en plus, je risque de cracher des boules de poils ensuite ! C'est dégoutant !

 _« On a déjà fait bien pire niveau dégradant au moyen âge… »_

SHUT THE FUCK UP !

 _« Ce qui tu peux être susceptible comme chat ! »_

Et je suis humain !

* * *

 **Pov France**

Arthur fixe le coin droit de la cuisine depuis dix minutes… Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose dans ce coin ? Déjà que ça me faisait flipper quand il était humain et qu'il parlait avec ses amis imaginaires, mais là, c'est dix fois pire !  
Et ce n'est pas la première fois en plus ! Il a fixer le plafond de la chambre d'amis pendant une heure hier!

Est ce que mon appartement est hanté ? IIIIIh ! Je savais que la partie de ouijà avec Antonio et Gilbert était une mauvaise idée !

J'ai peur !

* * *

Heyyyyyyyy!

Le retour de la joie et de la bonne humeur! Ça vous avait manqué?A moi aussi !

Aloooooooooooooooors...Merci !On vient de depasser les 2100 vues ! Je vous aime ! Tous !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles followeuses: Zeynel et Zaratous, et un gros calins aussi aux anciennes !

Et MERCI POUR TOUTE CES REWIEWS ! en 2 chapitres ont a doublé le nombre de rewiew ! merci a toute, ça mavait boosé le moral a un niveau puissant ! Merci a toutes, je vous aime ! Le chapitre suivant est écrit, il arrive dés quil est corrigé!

Donc, rewiew, ça booste aussi ma Kieram chérie damour ! N'hésitez pas a me dire aussi votre avis sur le dernier chapitre, c'est la première fois que je fais un truc sans humour, voir si je dois perséverer pour une future fic...

Chubiiiiiiii à toutes !


	12. Chapter 11

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette*

Cette nuit, les deux pays Angleterre et France se sont sauvagement battus. Leur raison ? Un partage non équitable du temps de sommeil ayant entrainé une envie de vengeance.  
Il semble que l'Angleterre ait pris l'avantage après une attaque surprise, mais qui fut rapidement répliqué par la France à travers une poursuite dans l'appartement.  
Les victimes : une main, un pied et un mollet pour la France, et une bosse sur le museau pour l'Angleterre après avoir glissé sur le carrelage de la cuisine lors de la course poursuite.  
La contre attaque de France se finit par une nuit enfermer dans les toilettes pour Angleterre.

Victoire pour France.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles informations.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, nuit 2*

Un nouveau conflit a fait rage cette nuit ! Angleterre a durement pris sa revanche en massacrant impitoyablement deux coussins en plumes juste avant l'heure du coucher. Rognant ainsi sur le temps de sommeil français, forcé de nettoyer sa chambre.  
L'Angleterre l'a de plus mordu au poignet lorsque celui-ci voulut l'enfermer au toilettes à nouveau.  
La nuit se finit donc sous tension, les deux se jugeant du regard.

Victoire Anglaise.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, jour trois.*

Il semble que le combat ne se limite plus à la nuit puisque France a opéré cette après-midi une attaque surprise sur Angleterre, dormant dans le canapé. Selon nos sources, France se serait jeté à côté de lui sur le canapé avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles "debout !"

Victoire Française.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, nuit 3. *

Angleterre innove aujourd'hui un nouveau procédé guéristique : le réveil forcé à 3h du matin en marchant sur le ventre de France.  
S'ensuit une nouvelle course poursuite, cette fois ci gagnée par l'Angleterre, ayant réussit à se cacher sous le buffet.

Victoire Anglaise.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, jour 4*

Une nouvelle tentative de France de couper les griffes d'Angleterre : échec lamentable, celui-ci lui infligeant plusieurs griffures avant de s'enfuir.

Victoire Anglaise.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, nuit 4.*

Cette nuit, une nouvelle frappe sous-couette a été faite par Angleterre, la cible (les dessous de pieds de France) furent atteint avec succès. Cependant France réussit à l'enfermer dans les toilettes en représailles.

Succès mitigé des deux coté.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, jour 5*

France réveille désormais systématiquement Angleterre lorsqu'il voit celui ci faire une sieste.

Victoire Française.

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, nuit 5.*

Actions préventives de France ayant enfermé Angleterre dans les toilettes dès le début de la nuit. France, attentif, avait prévut son coup en mettant dans les toilettes, en plus de la litière, un bol d'eau et un reste de terrine de volailles. L'expert des évasions n'a put s'échapper avant 7 heures du matin, lorsque son geôlier est venu l'en délivrer.  
La vengeance fut terrible et immédiate : les mollets de France furent sauvagement attaqués par les griffes et dents d'Angleterre, qui partit ensuite très fier, laissant l'autre se tordre de douleur sur le sol en se tenant ses jambes sauvagement lacérées.

Victoire Anglaise

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette journée 6.*

Angleterre a appris à menacer France en sortant ses griffes et en les lui montrant, ou en griffant lentement les rideaux en le regardant.  
En contrepartie, France le menace de l'enfermer dans les toilettes, ou de lui couper les griffes.

Une guerre des nerfs est déclarée !

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, nuit 6*

Aucun conflit cette nuit, les deux ennemis ayant trop besoin de récupérer de leurs précédentes attaques. Les deux ennemis se sont cependant longtemps surveillés du regard avant de s'endormir…

*reportage sur la guerre de la couette, jour 7*

Un traité de paix semble finalement avoir été instauré : Angleterre ne grifferait plus France, ses rideaux ou ses coussins, et celui ci ne l'enfermerait plus dans les toilettes ou ne tenterait plus de lui couper les griffes. En échanges de quoi, ils pourront tous les deux dormir paisiblement de leurs côtés.  
Angleterre fut le premier à utiliser le traité pour faire tranquillement une longue sieste sur le canapé.

Fin des chroniques de la guerre de la couette

* * *

Holaaaa !Comment ça va ?

Moi , je vais au poil ! première semaine de finie ! Yeah ! Oui , TOUT ce que j'écris comme anecdote est du vécut ! y compris pour le chap de la semaine derniére !( Ma mére et moi ont a surnommés nos toilettes Azcaban...) Mon chat me martyrise !

Bienvenue à Julia13verseau qui a visiblement BEAUCOUP aimé ma fanfic, ce qui me fais très plaisir ! et a ToxicityK ! Merci a Zeynel pour sa rewiew également ! J'aime toujours autant les lires !

Un énorme bisous a tous les rewiever , ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris , en "follow" en tant q'auteur ou histoire, ainsi q'au lecteur anonyme qui sont de plus en plus nombreux !Je vous aime, communauté de l'ombre !

Rewiew pour me consler d'avoir un chat psycopathe, sadique et pervers ( explication dans le prochain chapitre...) mais trop mignon et calin pour que je le foute dehors ?

Chubiiii!


	13. Chapter 12

Pov england

Le côté le plus positif de ma vie de chat, c'est que je peux me balader absolument partout !

 _" Oui, après quelques réglages..."_

Bon, je me suis peut-être pris un pied de table une ou deux fois...

 _"Oh oui... Puis tu t'es pris des portes, des meubles, une palette de peinture..."_

Shut up !Tu exagère toujours tout !

 _"Une baie vitrée… Non, c'est toi qui édulcore tout."_

Je refuse de discuter avec toi la dessus.

 _"Trop tard..."_

\- " Heu...Thutur? Pourquoi tu fixes le coin du mur comme ça ?Tu...tu vois quelque chose ? Les chats ne sont pas censé être lier à la magie noire ? Non ? Il y a quoi ? Une fée ?"

Je ne fixe pas le mur abruti, je me parle ! Tss... En plus Margaret est sur ton accoudoir, pas dans le coin du salon... Hurk, j'ai une crampe ! Waaaaw, j'adore m'étirer ! C'est super cool ! J'ai l'impression d'être un élastique.

-" Bah, où vas-tu Thutur ?"

Au toilettes moron ! Laisse moi un minimum d'intimité ! Déjà que je suis forcé d'utiliser une litière...  
Mais surtout...tes toilettes sont un putain de fourbit ! Ya des placards au dessus et à côté des chiottes qui contiennent un bric a broc pas possible : du PQ , environ 15 rouleaux ! T'as peur de te faire assiéger ou quoi ? T'as de quoi tenir 8 ans ! Ainsi que des piles, lampes torches, bougies...PRÉSERVATIFS ! Bordel d'enfoiré de pervers, il en a caché partout dans la maison ! Mais ça ce n'est que l'INTERIEUR des placards ! Au dessus, il y a des torchons , des sacs plastiques, et des vases...super moches pour certains !

Bref, l'HUMILIATION de la litiére... Avec la peur qu'un placard se décroche et me tombe dessus...

 _"Rooh tu exagères pour la litière ! Au moyen âge ..."_

Et ben heureusement qu'on est plus au moyen âges ! Raaaah, j'ai juste hâte que ces deux semaines se terminent... Et si elles ne se terminaient pas ? Que je restais bloqué comme ça pour toujours ? Qu'est ce que je deviendraits, et mon pays, qui le dirigera ? Plutôt crever que de laisser le Royaume Unis à un de mes de mes incompétents de frères !

En plus je serais bloqué avec France pour le reste de ma vie ? Ah ça non alors !

 _''Pourquoi pas ? On bouffe comme des dieux, on a un toit sur la tête et un colocataire, certe un peu chiant parfois , mais très sexy … »_

Sa cuisine n'est pas si délicieuse . Et puis quand au fait qu'il soit sexy, la seule chose qu'on pourra faire c'est le mater sous sa douche ou quand il se change… et je ne suis pas encore tomber si bas !

 _« Ou la…. Tu te voiles encore la face mon tuthur….Ça fait très longtemps que tu le mates ! Mais oui, ta raison ! Ce serait l'enfer !''_

Évidemment, j'ai toujours raison.

 _"vivre a coté d'un canon sans jamais pouvoir conclure quelle horreur ! '_

C'est absolument pas de ça que je parlais damn litle Voice ! I hate you !

 _« Au pire , on lui fera comprendre qu'on est nous et Cymru nous redonnera notre forme humaine. »_

Encore une humiliation en perspective…. Ya pas un truc a Alistair là haut ? Le vase blanc triangulaire….

« _Ou ça ?"_

Au dessus de l'étagère n°3! Ya un vase qui est aussi chez Alistair !Il est dans l'entrée, je l'ai toujours trouvé super moche…. Comment deux personnes peuvent avoir assez de mauvais goût pour acheter ce truc ?

 _« On a qu'a le casser… on est un chat, techniquement rien ne nous est imputable…»_

Good idea little voice….good idea. Comment l'atteindre ? Par les toilettes , ça semble possible…

* * *

Hey ? NON , NON NE ME BALANCER PAS DE TOMATE ! QUI A BALANCER UNE TRONÇONNEUSE ? TOI LA BAS, **POSE CETTE GRENADE !**

Bref, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ...(enfin si : on ma plaquer, ma grand mere est morte, j'ai ete malade , le bac blanc, mon inscription a la human academy ( une ecole de manga , je suis une future mangaka ^^ !) Mon bac tout cour , mon déménagement a Angoulême et un alignement des astres défavorable )...

Mais encore une fois: pardon!

Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour les nouvelles followeuses ou simples lecteurs(trices) et a très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Lachez vous dans les commentaires (meme si c'est pour m'insulter, je l'ai méritée !)

Chubi ^^


End file.
